secret_hausfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Haus 4
Secret Haus 4 is the fourth season of reality web show Secret Haus. It started on September 30, 2016 and hosted by Kalinda Roberts '''for the fourth time and Secret Haus 3's winner '''Marie Bardebac. Unlike the previous confirmations, the cast is be 100% anonymous. After 99 days, on January 6th, 2017, Alessia Vergara was declared as the winner of Secret Haus 4. Housemates Alessia *'Alessia Vergara' is 25 years old. She works as a vet. She is Simon's girlfriend and that's her secret. Alex *'Alex Devagault' is 26 years old. He is a law student and he's Karima's ex-Boyfriend. Anthony *'Anthony Sektioui' is 25 years old. He is unemployed, he is HIV positive and it's his secret. Cassandra *'Cassandra Xavier' is 22 years old. She is a student in audiovisual and she's one of the biggest fans of Secret Haus and that's her secret. Chris *'Chris Lesage' is 18 years old. He is a pure nerd and that's his secret. Elana *'Elana Ichkerpulidis' is 28 years old. She's a model and is the ex of a contestant of Secret Haus : Amadeus and that's her secret. Florian *'Florian Stefanello' is 18 years old. He is a highschool student with his twin Juliette, and that's his secret. Isaac *'Isaac Koanen' is 24 years old. He is a mechanic, he shares a secret with Jade and Nick to be BB's accomplice. Jade *'Jade Mayablow' is 23 years old. She is a model. She shares a secret with Nick and Isaac to be BB's accomplice. Juliette *'Juliette Stefanello' is 18 years old. She is a highschool student with her twin Florian, and that's her secret. Karima *'Karima Ben Khalifa' is 26 years old. She is a singer, and she is Alex's ex-Girlfriend, they broke up after Alex found out she cheated on him several times. Nick *'Nick Prudence' is 25 years old. He is a writer, and shares a secret with Jade and Isaac to be BB's accomplice. Peggy *'Peggy Static' is 19 years old. She works as a prostitute and that's her secret. Raphaël *'Raphaël San Ruiz' is 23 years old. He is an actor and the brother of a contestant of Secret Haus 2 : Alexandra and that's his secret. Sabrina * Sabrina Bintabero is 29 years old. She is unemployed. She accidentally killed someone and that's her secret. Simon *'Simon Halliwell' is 26 years old. He works for the Protection of Animals association. He is Alessia's boyfriend and that's his secret. Future appearances *In 2019, Sabrina Bintabero participated to Secret Haus 8. *In 2020, Raphaël San Ruiz, Alessia Vergara, Simon Halliwell, Alex Devagault, and Karima Ben Khalifa participated to Secret Haus: Duos. Secrets * We are exes (Karima, Alex)'' - Day 61 '''by '''Alessia.'' * We are twins (Florian, Juliette)'' - Day 24 '''by '''Cassandra.'' * We are BB's accomplice (Jade, Isaac, Nick) * We are a couple (Alessia, Simon)'' - Day 35 '''by '''Chris.'' * I have HIV (Anthony)'' - Day 64 '''by '''Chris.'' * I'm a prostitute (Peggy)'' - Day 11 '''by '''Anthony.'' * I accidentally killed someone (Sabrina) * I'm Amadeus's ex-Girlfriend (Elana)'' - Revealed by herself on Day 13.'' * I'm a nerd (Chris)'' - Day 47 '''by '''Jade.'' * I'm Alexandra's brother (Raphaël)'' - Day 6 '''by '''Cassandra.'' * I'm a big fan of Secret Haus (Cassandra) Nominations *'Week 1': As BB's accomplices, Jade 'and '''Nick '''are isolated in a ''Secret Room ''and are able to spy the Main House and get the most informations, Isaac is the infiltrate inside the house. *'Week 2: Jade 'and '''Nick '''entered the Main House. '''Alex '''accepted to be directly nominated to protect a clue about his secret (''that he shares with Karima). '''Alessia '''and '''Simon, the couple, accepted to immune Florian 'to protect a clue about their secret. *'Week 3: Elana was directly nominated as a punishment for breaking the rule and reveal her secret. Karima accepted to receive an immunity but therefore a clue about her secret (in common with Alex) is revealed. *'Week 4': Jade 'and '''Juliette '''won an acess to the ''Power Room ''in which they found two ''Power Card. Both are mistresses of the nominations and both must each nominate two male housemates of their choice. *'''Week 5: Cassandra 'received an immunity for being the 500th person to have entered in the Diary Room. **'Day 31: Jade, as the last BB's accomplice, had to fake a quit and go to a Secret Room. *'Week 6': As she came back from the Secret Room, Jade 'was got the power to nominate the three male Housemates of her choice. *'Week 7: All the housemates were fakely nominated. Two will become fake evicted and go to a Secret Room. *'Week 8': Juliette and Simon are fake evicted and go to the Secret Room for one week. *'Week 9': Alex 'accepted to immune '''Karima '''but therefore, a clue about her (and his) secret was revealed. *'Week 10: Karima is the mistresse of nominations because she was chosen leading in the list of random dot org. *'Week 11': The HMs are divided in two houses. Nomination House and Immune House. Nominations : Results Rank Final Week